Last Day of School
by CrayCrayTay2
Summary: It is the last day of school and Cora Feder can't wait to spend it with her family and friends. Her world takes an interesting turn when she meets Braden Higgins and starts to fall for him.
1. One Crazy Morning

**OUTFITS ARE ON POLYVORE**

 **I ONLY OWN CORA FEDER**

* * *

I was woken up to a lot of screaming. My family and I moved here 10 months ago, so I'm pretty used to the shenanigans that's going on, mainly between my dad and his friends. I got out of bed and got on my black flip flop slippers and I was wearing them with my Black Veil Brides t-shirt and my red and black ruffled flannel pajama shorts and when I walked out, there was a deer running through the halls. That was at the same time as my little brother, Keithie, opened his door and saw the deer too. "No way. Can I ride it?" he asked. I just rolled my eyes. The deer went into the bathroom. Wait a minute, wasn't my twin brother, Greg taking a shower in there? I went with my dad and Keithie. I saw the deer running out of the bathroom as I heard my little sister. "A deer!" my little sister, Becky said as my dad, Keithie and I threw the basket full of clothes from the laundry on the deer. The deer shook off the clothes and the only thing that was on the antler was my mom's bra. The deer had run down the stairs. I was slowly going down the kitchen between Keithie and my mom. "Daddy, I left the door open in case any animals wanted to come in." Becky said. Again? "You did, huh?" my dad asked "And one did." Becky replied. "Yeah, one crazy ass one." Keithie said. I just smacked him upside the head. "You were doing the right thing, Becky." I reassured her. I know how much she loves animals.

"Greg, I might need a bat!" my dad exclaimed up to Greg. "Daddy, no!" Becky cried out. "No, no, I'm not going to hit the deer. I'm going to massage it's head with it." my dad reassured. "Nice save, dad." I replied. "Not helping, Cora." he replied. The deer was now eating our dog, Bowser's food. "He's eating Bowser's food." I said. Then the deer noticed us. I could see the deer now staring at Becky's stuffed monkey doll, Mr. Gigglesworth. "Move your doll towards me." my dad said. And she did that, causing the deer to look at it. "And back to you." he said. She repeated that and the deer was still staring at the deer. They had repeated that process. "Give it to me." my dad said. "Mr. Gigglesworth?" Becky whimpered a bit. "Give it to me." my dad repeated. Becky reluctantly gives him the doll. Then my dad motioned for us to get out of the way. So far, my dad was walking slowly then broke out into a run and then saw our mailman, Frank and he threw the monkey out into the yard. The deer had run out of the house towards the doll and we had gone out to the porch. "Problem solved." my dad said. Then the deer was destroying Mr. Gigglesworth. "Mr. Gigglesworth! Daddy, he's killing him!" Becky cried. "New problem began." he said as Becky was now crying in my stomach. I was rubbing her back, trying to comfort her.

"Is that your bra, Mrs. Feder?" Frank asked. She just nodded. "Easy." my dad said but ended up high-fiving him, that just caused me to roll my eyes. When we were eating breakfast, my dad told us about Kurt and Deanne McKenzie's 20th anniversary and that Marcus Higgins has a son.

After breakfast and getting ready for school, I walked down our driveway to our bus stop. I was wearing a Rolling Stones tank top with my shorts and my black Nike shoes. Because I was planning to lounge around the pool, I was wearing my blue bikini under my clothes. "HAVE A GOOD LAST DAY OF SCHOOL, MY GORGEOUS CHILDREN! I LOVE YOU ALL!" my mom yelled through her car. A chorus of "Bye Mom" came from us. "Last day of school, Greg. Last chance to ask out Nancy Arbuckle." Keithie says. I'm still getting used to the fact that my brother has a big crush on my best friend, Nancy. Well, Greg doesn't know how much of a crush she has on him. "Nancy Arbuckle? Cora's best friend? Greg likes a girl? Is that why you've been taking them long showers?" my dad kept asking. "Gross, Greg!" I exclaimed at my twin brother. "N-No. I-I'm conditioning my hair. That's all I do in the shower. Condition my hair." Greg was stuttering. "That's not what the deer told me." my dad replied. "That deer was a liar!" Greg exclaimed.

"I heard that too much conditioning could make you go blind." Becky said. "What? Who told you that?" my dad asked. "Higgins." Becky replied. Of course he would tell her something like that. "Oh, I should kill him!" my dad exclaimed in a joking way. "He's too chicken to ask her out because she's the hottest girl in school and Greg is fugly." Keithie said. TMI, bro. "So what if he's fugly? All the guys in our family are fugly. But that don't stop us from getting all the hot chicks. Look at me and look at your mother. I mean that makes no sense, only in like a hollywood movie or something." my dad explained to Keithie. Thank god I have most of my mom's looks. "Every guy at school likes her, dad." Greg said. "And you'll be the guy that ends up with her. You know why? You're gonna follow my three step rule. Number 1, make the girl smile. Number 2, tell her that she has a nice smile. Number 3, say she has to go out with you that night." my dad said. Wow, I'm sure that's not going to work.

"Why that night?" Greg asked. "It gives her less time on how fugly you are, because you are fugly." he said. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. And Keithie's right. I'm too chicken to even talk to her. She's Cora's best friend." he said. Oh, Greg. You don't know how much Nancy loves you. "Hey, you're a Feder! Feders aren't afraid of women! That's not the way I'm raising you." my dad was exclaiming. "Oh, by the way, dad, did you ask mom if I could play football?" Keithie asked. "No! I was scared! I was afraid she's gonna yell at me in that accent that only Cora understands." my dad said. "Didn't you say something about Feders not being afraid of women?" I asked my dad. "Again, not helping, Cora." he said. Then I saw Bean Lamansoff riding up on his bike. Oh yeah, him and Becky are riding their bikes to school. "Come on, Becky. It's 8:00. School starts at 8:15, that means we have 25 minutes." he said, riding up to Becky. Greg, Keithie and I looked at each other with confused expressions. How the hell...I don't even wanna think about it.

"Daddy, do you promise Mr. Gigglesworth will be better by bedtime?" Becky asked. "Will you stop worrying about it. You'll be fine. Have the best last day." he said as Becky and Bean are peddling away. "And you read those street signs, don't let Bean." my dad said as they are still peddling away. "My god, riding their bikes to school. Couldn't do that in LA." my dad said. "Yeah, 'cause thank God there's no crazy people out here." Keithie says then our bus shows up. Great. You have to say it, Keithie.


	2. Last Day Fun

**SHOUT OUT TIMEE!**

 **musicluver246**

 **Guest**

* * *

Our schizophrenic bus driver, Nick had pulled up and opened the door. "How're you doing, Nick?" my dad asked. "My wife's leaving me...after three weeks." Nick replied. I know it's bad to laugh in this situation, but Keithie, Greg and I were trying to hold in our laughter. "Three weeks...that's not bad...for you. What happened?" my dad asked. "She found me eating a banana...with my butt." he said. I can't say I couldn't blame her, but I couldn't. "And she didn't like that?" my dad asked. "Yeah, she got really bummed out. But, I shouldn't have done it at her mom's house." he said. "You seem like you're...uh, extra out of it today. What's going on?" my dad asked. "Yeah, I'm a little medicated. I met a really reliable doctor at a Cypress Hill concert and he floated me a couple pills just to feel better, you know. But, I don't feel better! You feel worse!" Nick said, starting to get a little...crazy. Then he passed out. Keithie, Greg, my dad and I got on the bus and my dad got on the bus so he could fill in for Nick.

We stopped in front of the McKenzie house and Andre McKenzie sat over by Greg and I in the back. We were going over our crazy mornings. Andre spoke up first. "So, my dad remembered their 20th anniversary, but my mom didn't." he said. "You think your morning's crazy? A deer went through our house." I said. "Becky left the door open again?" Andre asked. "Yep." I replied. Then from the corner of my eye, I saw the school bully, Duffy walk up to Donna Lamansoff. "Hey, nice shoes. Where'd you get them, Losers 'R Us?" Duffy asked, making fun of Donna's boots that she made. "I made them." she said with confidence in her voice. "You made them? Where? In a toilet?" he asked. I turned to Greg and Andre with a confused expression. They have the same expression as I do. "Get lost, Duffy." I heard Andre's sister, Charlotte say. "Yeah, leave her alone." Keithie says. I always knew that Keithie had a small crush on Donna.

"What'd you say, Hollywood?" Duffy growled as he grabbed Keithie by his shirt. I could tell that Keithie was scared but thankfully, my dad was there. "Attention K-Mart shoppers, uh, let's find a seat, please. Yes, you with the camouflage jacket and the Mariah Carey hairdo. Yeah, just pop a squat, thank you." he said over the PA. "Lucky your dad's here, but he won't be here all day." he said. "Leave me alone." Keithie says. "Beanbag with arms and legs, seriously, take a seat, or seats, before someone gets hurt." my dad says over the PA again. Everyone was now laughing. "You're a deadman." Duffy growled as he went back to his seat, leaving a scared Keithie.

Throughout most of the day, it was all a blur, until I got to my History class. The bell had rung. "Alright, little birds, fly to your nests." Mr. Nole, our hippie teacher said as I was sitting in the back with Greg and Andre. I was sitting next to Greg and Andre was sitting behind him. "Alright, guys, normally we don't have exciting news this late in the term, but we have a new student joining us today, Braden Higgins." he started. When I looked up and I saw this guy who was really muscular and tall. He had shaggy blond hair and a little bit of stubble. He had tattoos all over his arms. I could admit, the guy's hot. "Hey, there's an empty seat over there, man. So why don't you pop a squat." he said. Then he looked over at the direction in the back. "Or go that way man, take your own path." Mr. Nole said as he walked over towards Simon, the guy who sits behind me. Simon's a really sweet guy but he's just too weird. Simon had offered Braden his wallet. "No. I sit here." he said then Simon grabbed all of his stuff and moved to the empty seat that Mr. Nole pointed out. Braden just sat down in the seat.

"Is your dad Marcus Higgins?" Greg asked. I just facepalmed. Honestly, I think Marcus was never there for Braden when he was growing up, especially during his childhood. "Yeah, I've known him since I was a baby. He's the funniest." Andre said. "Great, great man." Greg added. "I wanna smash his face." Braden said. "Yeah, me too." Andre immediately says. "Yeah, hate that guy." Greg said. "Screw him." Andre said. "Oh, my God, you two are idiots!" I hissed. "Who're you?" I hear Braden ask. I turned to him with a faint pink blush fanning my cheeks. Am I liking a guy already? Even though I just met him on the first day? "Cora, that idiot's sister." I replied. Then my phone buzzed, signalling a text. I got my phone out and it was Nancy.

 _ **You two would be such a hot couple!**_

 _ **-Nancy**_

I turned over to her, who was sitting on the other side and she just shrugs innocently.

I was talking to Nancy and another girl when I hear our principal talking. I was just tuning that out until I hear the bell ring. Everyone had quickly got out of their classes, signalling the first day of summer.

Greg, Andre and I made it to the school's parking lot and we saw Braden. We had walked over towards him. "'Sup, man?" Andre asked. "Your dad picking you up?" Greg asked. "Uh, I don't know. I told him if it'd be cool if he stayed late at the soup kitchen." he said. Probably knowing my dad and his friends, it's something bizarre. "If you want, you could come on the bus with us…" I said, trailing off. "How about we do something fun?" he asked. Then it looks like he had an idea. "How about we do something we're not supposed to?" he asked. I smirked. "Depends on what you have in mind." I said. He smirked back. "Follow me." he said as he grabbed my hand.

We have walked over to a fence that had a KEEP OUT sign. "Keep out? That just makes you not to keep out." Braden said as we snuck under a fence and towards a quarry. Didn't my dad tell me about this? "I heard our dads used to swim here." I said. "Yeah, they claimed that was all clean, but I think they're nuts." Andre said. That's when I saw the full picture. Are we seriously gonna crash a college party? "College kids. We gotta go." Greg said, causing Braden to put up a hand to stop him from going. "No go. Stay." he said. Then he had stripped down to his boxers. I had to bite my lip as I saw his muscles and his toned abs and chest. "WOO!" he exclaimed as he ran and did a flip into the lake. "Oh yeah, definitely stay." I said as I took off my shoes and my clothes. "Cora, what the hell are you doing?" I heard Greg asked. I just ignored him as I did a double backflip and landed in the lake with a downwards dive. I was named captain of the school's dive team. "YEAH! That's what I'm talking about!" Braden exclaimed as I resurfaced for air.

I noticed that there were two college kids making out, drunkenly on a raft and then they fell out. Braden had grabbed the raft and got on then lifted me up on the raft, between his legs. I saw a college girl give Greg and Andre beers and they were dumping them. Braden laughed, causing Greg and Andre to look over at us and Braden has a thumbs up. "Summertime." he said, simply.

Braden had turned over to me. "So, Cora, tell me about yourself." he said. "Well...besides Greg, I have a younger brother and a younger sister. I moved here 10 months ago. Nothing that exciting. What about you?" I asked. "Nothing that exciting really. My dad wasn't there for most of my life and my mom didn't really care for me that much. I got in a lot of fights. My mom forced me to spend a summer here." he said. "So, you're leaving when the summer's over?" I asked, getting a little bit sad. "If I like it, I'll probably move here. So far, I'm definitely liking it." he said, getting closer to me. My face is turning really red. We had moved in closer and...our lips had connected. But, before it got deeper, I heard a scream then a splash. I turned around and someone was jumping naked into the lake. My eyes widen as I saw who it was. "That was my dad!" I exclaimed. I just saw my dad's dick. Then I saw Marcus jump naked and landed on his back. From the corner of my eye, I saw Braden shaking in fury. "Braden, you okay?" I asked, cautiously. He just grabs a pen and wrote something down. But then I saw Eric jump...but landed on Marcus. I now saw what Braden had written on his arm. It says 'SOUP KITCHEN MY ASS' then he sunk down a little bit.


	3. The Aftermath

**Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites and follows!**

 **Guest: I'll try to make a one, but I'm pretty sure that it's going to be a one shot**

* * *

"Braden, where are you taking me?" I asked. After the frat guys had thrown my dad, Kurt, Eric and Marcus their clothes into the lake, Braden was now dragging me towards a van. I already got my clothes back on from this morning. "He lied about the soup." he growled as he was now slashing the tires and he got a decapitated teddy bear out of his pocket and put it on the atena. "Braden! Why are you mad at our dads, Kurt and Eric when you should be mad at the assholes that forced our dads to jump naked?" I asked. Braden was now smirking, having a plan in mind. His plan had consisted of going to K-Mart to get spray paint and toilet paper. We sprayed graffiti on the walls and we TPed the house then I hear police sirens. Braden turned to me. "Cora, go!" he exclaimed. "But Braden-" I started but he just yelled at me to go as he gestured me to go back into the woods. I could see the police handcuff Braden then I ran into the woods, so I won't get caught.

Now, I was at my mom's boutique with my mom, Becky, my mom's co-worker, Penny and her yoga instructor, Kyle. Penny was just making me a little suspicious. But, Kyle was gorgeous, but my mom told me that he was gay. Come on! No man that gorgeous is gay. Becky was on Kyle's shoulders as we were about to leave my mom's boutique then I saw a tire rolling down and I saw dad, Kurt, Eric and Marcus's girlfriend going after the tire. "Higgins is in the tire!" my dad exclaimed as they were still running. "Of course." my mom sighed out. Then I saw the cops going after them. "I'll see you guys at home." I said as I was walking.

I was finally back home, changed out of my clothes into some new ones and was sitting next to Becky when dinner was ready. Plus, dad broke Keithie's leg when they were practicing football. Charlotte has also told me that she got asked out on a date. "Okay, everybody, it wasn't a perfect day, I'll admit. There are some downs." my dad started to explain. "Sorry about the leg." he muttered to Keithie. "The good news is the children got through another year of school, fabulously. You got older, even though I told you not to." he continued to explain then he turned to Becky. "Especially you. Stay young. Don't leave me. Your sister already grew up beautifully." he said. "Don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult." I muttered to mom and she just shrugged. Then my dad turned to my mom. "You have prepared your famous chicken a la food poisoning, which we're all excited to eat." my dad said, jokingly as my mom threw a pea at him. "But the greatest thing is my favorite part of the day with my five best friends. To the Feders!" he exclaimed and we all raised our drinks to that.

* * *

 **Braden's POV:**

My dad just ordered pizza for us so when somebody knocked on the door, the pizza delivery woman was here and handed my dad his pizza. Then I heard her say something about _feeding it to him like last time_. But he had refused. "But you said you loved me." she said as he closed the door. "They're not all 10s, buddy." he said. I immediately thought back to Cora. I couldn't help but think about how beautiful she is. "I already found her." I admitted. His eyebrows raised as he smirked. "Who?" he asked. "She said that her dad knows you. Cora Feder?" I asked. "Oh, yeah. Lenny's daughter. She's a nice girl but don't piss her off." he said. I just chuckled at that.

* * *

 **Cora's POV:**

I was occasionally nibbling on my dinner but Greg wasn't eating anything at all. "Homeboy, why aren't you eating?" my dad asked. "I saw something today that made me lose my appetite." Greg replied. I know it was about what happened at the quarry. "What was it? Me naked?" he asked. Greg just gave him a horrified look as I was choking on my food. After a couple minutes, I swallowed it. "What?" he asked. After a few moments, my dad told us that Eric had invented something called a burpsnart. "Borpsnort?" my mom asked with confusion laced in her voice. Becky and I looked at each other with confused expressions as Greg and Keithie are smirking. "A burpsnart!" my dad exclaimed as he explained as that it was a burp, a sneeze and a fart all in one. Then my mom quickly changes the subject.

"I thought it would be fun to have a theme, no? The theme is...the 80s." she said, excitedly. "The 80s?" Keithie asked. My mom nods, excitedly. Then Keithie turns over to Greg. "Why don't you ask Nancy Arbuckle to come by for the get-together. Or do you prefer the imaginary shower version." Keithie teased. Greg grabbed Keithie's broken leg and slammed it against the table, hard, causing him to scream out. I was trying to hold in my laughter but it was coming out in chuckles. "What are you chuckling about, Cora? What about Braden?" Greg said, teasing me. "Wait, Braden Higgins?" my dad said. "Shut up." I growled over at Greg.

I was now at K-Mart with my dad, my mom, Greg, Keithie and Becky because we need to get everything set up for the get-together. "I have 10 cases of beer for the party now I need 10 cases of juice boxes." my dad muttered to himself. "Hey, Beckster, Cora-bear." I hear Kyle say. "Hey stud muffin." I said as I said, "Hey hot-stuff." Kyle was surprisingly okay with me calling him that. Plus, I know that me and him is not gonna happen because a.) he's gay and b.) I already like Braden. "Hey." my dad said, whining a bit. "Mommy calls him stud muffin so I call him stud muffin." Becky said. "I call him that because I'll admit, he's hot." I said, truthfully. "Is that right?" my dad said with a hint of jealousy.

"You must be Roxanne's husband. I'm Kyle." Kyle said. "So, how do you know my wife again, mud-stuffin?" my dad said. "Dad." I muttered. "I worked her out this morning." he said. "Oh really. I worked her out this morning." he said. I covered Becky's ears. "Not in front of the child!" I hissed. "Alright." Kyle said, awkwardly. Then I saw Penny come up to my dad with a love-struck look. "Hi." she said, getting ready to freak out like a fangirl. "What's up." my dad said. "This is awkward." she said. No shit, crazy bitch. "My husband's here." she whispered. "Why is that awkward?" my dad asked. "Why? Let me give you a hint" Penny said then points to her head, but most importantly to her barrette. "You have brain damage?" my dad asked. Penny laughs. "I think we both know what time it is." she said. "What time is it?" I heard. I turned around and I saw Wiley. "Oh, uh, nothing. It's just time...just time to...help me out here." Penny stuttered then whispered the last part. My dad just shrugs. "I'm lost right now." he said. Yeah, and your daughters are just standing awkwardly.

"Wiley, how did Andre do? Did he pass?" I asked. I knew that Andre had his driving test today to get his licence. "He squeaked by. We didn't check out soapy cheerleaders." he said and I rolled my eyes. Sounds like an Andre thing to do. Then he turned to my dad. "Anyways, what's going on between you and my wife?" he asked. "I'm gonna go." Kyle said. "I'm with you on that." I agreed with Kyle. "Actually, why don't we all go. I don't think any of these conversations are working out for me. "I'll see you tonight." Kyle said as he walked away. "Hey. I'll bring the Hubba Bubba." Penny said as she slipped a note in his hand. My dad was confused. "Yeah, party tonight, 80s style. Rocky 111." he said as he tried to imitate Rocky Balboa, but he was failing. "Wiley!" Penny snapped and Wiley walked away with his wife. Then my mom appeared with more stuff.

"What does Penny's note say?" my mom asked after my dad greeted her. My dad unfolded the note. "She said mayonnaise-" my dad started. "The other side." she said. He flipped it over. "Meet me by your mailbox at 11. Why would I meet her by my mailbox at 11?" he asked. My mom just took the note and ate it as she walked away. "Do you two have any idea what just happened?" my dad asked. "Not a clue." Becky said. "I'll just go find some stuff for the get-together." I said as I got to the clothing section at K-Mart.

So far, I have red high waisted shorts, a feather necklace, a feather earcuff and now I was looking at tops. My phone went off and when I answered it, I heard Nancy squealing. "Jesus, Nancy. I'm right here." I said. "Your brother just asked me out." she said, freaking out. My eyes widened. "Well, about time. How did he do it?" I asked. "He was working at the ice cream house then he crushed the cones the ice cream was in and it was really funny so I laughed. Then he said that I have such a nice smile and he asked me out!" she said. He did the three step rule my dad taught him, didn't he? "Well, it was about damn time he did that." I said. "Hey, your parents are throwing that 80s party, right?" she asked. I nodded. "Yeah, why?" I asked. "Do you have any idea on what I should wear?" she asked. "What about that Pat Benatar outfit that you have." I suggested. "Great. Thanks Cora!" she exclaimed. "No problem." I replied as I ended the call. I found a black crop top and we paid for all of our items and we got home.

Time to set up for the party.


	4. Party Time

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Guest: Sure thing**

 **NutterButter123: I will**

* * *

I have gotten on my outfit and for my shoes, I decided to wear my black ankle boots. I went downstairs when I met up with Keithie and Becky...at the same time that my dad met up with them. "Hey, dad. Why do we have to wear costumes and you don't?" Keithie asked. "I am wearing a costume. Bruce Springsteen, born in the USA." he said. "Who's Bruce Springsteen?" Keithie asked. "I guess some guy with a giant butt." Becky said. I just facepalmed. "Huh?" I heard my dad ask as he turned to face my younger siblings. "You don't know who the boss is? I stink as a father." he said. "You do not stink as a father. You are the best father I know. Which is why I don't understand…" my mom said, and was about to say before she got cut off by my dad. "Which is why I don't want a baby and I don't want one. Let's move on from that." he said through his teeth. Then my mom started to cry as she went upstairs. I sighed. "Smooth dad." I muttered. "Tell her it wasn't you, dad. It was your flabby ass." Keithie said. "Do you want me to " _accidentally"_ break the other leg?" my dad asked as he went upstairs. Keithie just has a confused reaction.

I went back upstairs just so I could do the finishing touches of my hair and makeup. Then I heard the doorbell ring. After a couple minutes of finishing up my hair and makeup, I went downstairs and saw that everyone went to the backyard. I went outside and saw Bean and Becky, who were picked up by Braden and was spinned in circles. "If they throw up, I'm not cleaning it up." I said. Braden looked up and was staring at me in awe. I was blushing really hard. He set down Bean and Becky and walked towards me. "Y-You l-loo-look beautiful." he said stuttering over his words. I was blushing really hard. I didn't realize how long we were staring at each other because I heard something. It was a raft. "LIKE A RAFT OUT OF HELL!" I heard Eric sing out, exclaiming. Then when he stood on the table, the table broke.

Later, most of the town was here. Even my principal from school is here! A slow song was playing as I was walking around. "Cora!" I heard a familiar voice. I turned around and saw Nancy. "Nancy!" I exclaimed as we hugged. "Holy shit, girl. You are looking hot!" she exclaimed. I laughed. "So do you. Greg is going to drool over you." I said. "Looks like Braden is thinking that same thing." Nancy said, pointing towards Braden, who was checking me out. I was blushing again. Then I looked back at Nancy. "You like him, don't you?" she asked. "Shh! Be quiet about it!" I hissed. Then I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked behind me and it was Braden. "Do you wanna dance?" he asked, holding out his hand. I looked back at Nancy and she was nodding, vigorously. I turned back to Braden. I smiled and nodded as I took his hand. He led me towards the front where the band was playing and he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We were swaying at the melody of the song and smiling at each other.

"I overheard you that you liked me." he said. Then I became a blushing and stuttering mess. "R-R-Really?" I asked, stuttering. He nodded. I looked down because I'm pretty sure that he doesn't like me back. But, he put his finger under my chin and made look at him. "Don't worry. I like you too." he said. Then when the song was over, our lips had connected. It only lasted a few seconds because I heard someone. "LOOK WHO'S IN THE NEIGHBORHOOD! SOME OF LENNY'S FRIENDS FROM THE GOOD OLE J GELIS BAND!" I heard Eric exclaim as we turned to face the band. "Your dad knows the J Gelis Band?" Braden asked. "Apparently." I said while laughing. We had danced some more. But when Greg arrived, he accidentally tripped over the power cord. But Charlotte continued to sing. Damn, she could sing. But when Charlotte noticed everyone staring at her, she froze. But we cheered. "Charlotte, that was amazing. When'd you learn to sing like that?" Kurt asked. "No place. I just sing a little in the shower." she replied with a giggle. "Maybe you should stick with the shower. Because I gots the power. I'm on today's show. It's about lower." Bumpty was rapping as his dad was beatboxing. "Bumpty, do me a favor and shut your mouth before I slap that mohawk into a chinstrap." Deanne said. "Whaat?" Bumpty, Malcolm and his mom squealed out. Honestly, that catchphrase is so annoying. The only member of their family that I like is Officer Fluzoo. Then everyone is now crowding my dad.

"Dad?" I called out, asking to find out what's going on. "Lenny, what's going on? I'm calling the police!" I hear my mom exclaim. "We're already here!" I heard Officer Dante say. I wonder wear Officer Fluzoo is. "Hold my hair, woman." I hear a guy who is probably more stronger than my dad say to Becky's dance teacher as he threw a wig at her and she catches it. Honestly, the guy who is probably stronger than my dad is going to beat the living shit out of him. "You ready for this?" the guy asked. I was now clutching onto Braden's arm."Not at all. I'm gonna do this 'cause I gotta show my son what's right." my dad said, taking a glance at Keithie. "We'd be doing anything for our boys, wouldn't we?" the man asked. "Absolutely." my dad said. "My boy's over in Afghanistan." the man said. "Well, you raised him right. I hope he gets home safe soon." my dad said. "Yeah, me too." the man agreed.

"SUCKER PUNCH HIM, FEDER!" Officer Dante exclaimed. "Lick his bicep. Lick it. Bite it. Lick the tan off." I heard Marcus said. I decided not to hear that. They continued talking to each other but when my dad went to punch him, the man crouched. "No, don't hit me! Please!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry. Please don't hit me. You would tear me limb from limb. I picked on you because I was afraid of you." he said. Then he started crying. "Cavanaugh's crying!" Officer Dante exclaimed. When my dad made a move, he flinched. "Alright, get up. Straighten up. I'm not gonna hit you. But, if you EVER disrespect me or anybody, I will hunt you down and I will slap you into a pile of tattoos, bad breath and back zits." my dad said. The man, Cavanaugh, muttered something. "Do you understand me?" my dad asked. "Yes, I understand you." he said. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" my dad exclaimed. "YES, I UNDERSTAND YOU!" Cavanaugh yelled back. "Then walk away before I changed my mind. Thank you very much." my dad said as everyone cheered and chanted his name. I sighed in relief as I hugged Braden around his waist.

We just continued partying until we hear 'whoop's. I turned around and it was the frat boys. Braden and I looked at each other. Oh shit.


	5. The Fight

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **NutterButter123: Lol thnx**

* * *

"I can't believe it! We hit the moron jackpot! Everybody who needs a beating conveniently together on one lawn!" Douchebag #1 exclaimed as they were all whooping again. "Excuse me, why are you here? What's the matter?" my mom asked. "I'll tell you what is the matter…" Douchebag #2 started to say, mocking my mom's accent as him and his buddies laughed. I was about to beat the holy hell out of him, but thankfully for Douchebag #2, Braden was holding me back. "These old townies trashed our frat house. And nobody treats our good-times headquarters with disrespect!" Douchebag #2 exclaimed as they all yelled in agreement. Oh yeah, that was a good time.

"Are frat guys and sorority girls that stupid then I thought they were?! Besides, it wasn't them that did it…" I started. "We do it." Braden finished, gesturing to him and I. "Don't try and cover for them, Z-Dog, sweetheart!" Douchebag #3 said. "Who's Z-Dog?" I faintly heard my dad ask in confusion. "We know they're trying to get back at us for making them do the naked plunge in our swimming hole." Douchebag #1 said. "Your swimming hole? I've been swimming at the quarry since I was eight years old." Deanne said. "Apparently everyone in this crap town has been swimming there since they were eight years old. I guess nobody wants to leave this dump because they're too busy sucking!" Douchebag #1 exclaimed, making the frat guys and sorority girls yell in agreement. Then Douchebags 1 and 2 decided to do a secret handshake and #1 said they'd finish it later.

"Hey, smart guy! Lenny Feder left this town, moved to Hollywood, made big bucks, probably more than all of you brainiacs put together would ever will." Dickie Bailey, who was dressed up as Tom Cruise from Top Gun started to say then Braden and I walked over by Dickie and stand by his side. "But guess what? He moved back here because this beautiful town is his home and it always will be his home." Dickie finished as my dad and Dickie exchanged respective glances. "Well, that just a moving testament to this community, bro. But we didn't come here to hear any lame speeches, we came here to kick some old, smelly ass!" Douchebag #2 exclaimed as all of them were yelling in agreement and as Douchebag #1 was spanking him. I turned to Braden. "I think they're secretly gay for each other." I whispered to him. Braden chuckled at that.

"Fellas, we may be old…" my dad started. "...we may be smelly…" Marcus continued. "...we may have a penis…" Deanne continued. The fuck? I looked at her strangely until her, my mom and Sally pointed over at Marcus' new girlfriend, who was dressed up as Hulk Hogan. "But the only ones getting their ass kicked around here is gonna be you spoiled, privileged, uppity, preppy d-bags." Eric said. "You hear that! Now let's get busy!" Kurt exclaimed as war has begun.

I was fighting sorority girls and frat guys from left and right. A frat guys was coming at me and I punched him and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. I had pushed him into the pool then a sorority girl was coming at me and I just simply picked her up and threw her into the pool and on that frat guy. From a distance, I see Braden fighting off the frat guy that tried to attack Marcus but when that frat guy was down a sorority girl got up to Braden and was now slapping him around. I was seeing nothing but red. I gave out a battle cry and I ran towards the sorority girl and I basically attacked her and I was giving her multiple punches then to finish her off, I headbutted her, unconcious. Then when another sorority girl came at me, I simply picked her up and slammed her on her back. Yet another sorority girl came at me and I kicked her in the jaw and headbutted her.

I had turned to Braden, who has an awestruck look on his face. "I think I'm in love." he breathed out. I just chuckled and our lips had connected. Oh yeah, way better like the first time we kissed. "I know we just met, but I'd really like it if we go out." Braden said. "Oh yeah, definitely." I breathed out as we kissed again. I could sense someone behind me so I just simply elbowed the person behind me. When I turned around, a frat guy was on the ground with the three sorority girls. "Did I mention how hot you look when you were doing that?" Braden asked and I blushed.

The fight was dwelling on and from the corner of my eye, I saw Nancy kissing Greg. About fucking time! As I was continuing to fight, I saw Douchebag #2 flying across the yard. As I was continuing to fight, I saw Becky give Mr. Gigglesworth to Douchebag #1. As I was seeing Douchebag #1 make fun of Mr. Gigglesworth, the deer came out of nowhere and the deer began chewing on Douchebag #1's crotch because that's where he put Mr. Gigglesworth. I put a hand over my heart. "I raise her so well." I said. Braden chuckled as he kissed my forehead. Then I saw my dad unconscious. "Dad!" I exclaimed as I was running over by him, but as I got closer to him, I felt Braden behind me because I felt him wrap his arms from behind. But as my mom was running over by my dad, Penny pushed her out of the way. "I'm here for you, Leonard. I'm here for you." Penny said. I was glaring and growling at her but she was lucky she didn't notice me. "Who are you?" my dad asked, groaning. "It's your pretty, shiny Penny." Penny said but my mom kicked her in the face. Yeah, mom! "Oops, sorry, I kicked your barrette." my mom said in fake sympathy. Wiley was now dying of laughter.

The frat boys and sorority girls soon retreated and my dad and his friends were going over to Eric's mom's house, so Braden was spending the night. As I was about to go to sleep, listening to Braden's heartbeat as he was in nothing but his jeans he wore at the party…

This might be the best summer ever.

* * *

 **THE END**


	6. NOT AN UPDATE

**I'm sorry that I disappointed you, but this is not an update.**

 **I am not gonna be here. I'm leaving for vacation from Saturday, March 26th all the way up till April 4th or April 5th.**

 **I'm gonna be on a cruise and wifi on cruises are** ** _very_** **expensive so there is no way I will be able to update from there.**

 **For those who are reading** ** _They're Not Evil, They're Misunderstood_** **and** ** _Meet Their Match,_** **I will update on the week that I will return.**

 **The Notification will be updated on every story I have written, so fair warning!**

 **~CrayCrayTay2**


End file.
